A Favor
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: (AU) Natsu Dragneel deals in favors, he does you one, and calls it back in later. You have no say in what it is or what he has you do, you just do it, no questions asked. Wendy is Natsu's little sister and a member of the gang Fairy Tail. How will the Fairies react when they find out the owe a favor to Wendy's Oniichan? (NaLu) (NatsuxLucy) (RoWen) (RomeoxWendy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I posted this story because my sister, Ji-chan *Glares across the room* insisted I did so.**

**ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

The man with pink hair was walking with hands in his pockets on a chilly fall evening. It was around sunset, the air was considerably colder at night than while the sun was out.

He looked down at his hands; they were most likely going to be bloody and broken on his walk home.

He sighed.

He stopped walking when he heard a grunt of pain and some chuckles some distance away.

_That_ wasn't supposed to be there. This was _his_ turf, and someone was beating someone else up here?

Not happening.

He went in search of the persons violating his rules. He turned into an alley way and growled at what he saw. There were three guys about eighteen beating up on a kid about thirteen. The four turned towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, he had to keep his cool, and _then_ pass judgment on these people.

"Who are you?" The obvious leader demanded.

"I asked you a question," He said quietly.

"Beating this little kid who dared to cross us up, what's it look like?" The youngest looking one asked.

"On _my_ turf?" The rosy haired man scoffed.

"_Your_ turf?" The leader scoffed back. "This place don't belong to nobody."

"To me it does," the man sighed, "Now get out."

"Yeah right," the man laughed. "Rafi, hold the kid, Nao, let's get him." The leader and the third man, who was the biggest, approached the man with the pink hair who groaned in annoyance.

The leader swung at the man who dodges easily and came back with an uppercut to his jaw, which sent him flying into the brick wall of the alley. Nao came with a round house kick. The man grabbed his foot and twisted it quickly; a few bones breaking was audibly clear. The large man fell to the ground, whining in pain.

"Now," The man looked to the one called Rafi who was holding a knife to the buy's neck.

"Don't come any closer!" Rafi yelled as he put more pressure on the knife.

"Idiot," The boy whispered. "Didn't you see what this guy just did to your friends? You really think he cares about me?" He asked the man behind him.

"Shut up kid!" He pressed the knife in more so he drew blood.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," The man commented. "You broke my rules. I don't like people who break my rules."

The man was now standing right in front of the two.

"W-Who are you?" The man stuttered while the boy stared straight at the man in front of him.

"Name's Salamander," He said, the man and the boy's eye widened. "Now leave." He ordered in a deadly tone. The man dropped the knife, helped his buddy with the broken ankle up ran out of the alley with him.

"A-Are you really Salamander?" The kid asked.

"Yep," He said as he drew a phone out of his pocket. "Hang on a second kid," he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Chief Takumi? Yeah, hi... Listen, I have a guy here on Second Street in the alley by the bakery...

"He was with a gang of two other people and they attacked a kid, one of them has a broken ankle...

"I understand you don't like my antics, but at least I got the job done...

"Yeah whatever, tell Rachel I said hi...

"Bye." He shut the phone and replaced it back in his pocket.

He started to walk out of the alley when he turned back to the boy who had the look of admiration in his eyes.

"You owe me a favor by the way."

That was the last thing he said before he walked out of the alley.

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**How'd you like it?**

**I already have a few chapters of this written, so they'll probably be up shortly.**

**ANYWAYS! Reveiw, 'kay? 'Till next time Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**I'm getting sick again...**

***Achoo!* ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsu slammed his hands on the kitchen table.

"I don't like it!" He exclaimed.

"Natsu," His girlfriend, Lucy said gently from where she was seated by Natsu's sister, Wendy across the table. "It's her life; she should be able to do what she wants."

"I get that, but joining a _gang_?!" He looked straight at the small girl. "I won't allow it."

"What about you?!" Wendy screamed as she jumped up from her chair. "You basically have a gang, and the fights you get into! Do you know how many times I had to bandage you up after those?!" She leaned across the table towards her pink haired brother.

"It's not a gang! You know what kind of operation I run!" He yelled back.

"Still!" His sister screamed in his face.

"Stop you two!" Lucy screamed. They barely noticed as she got up from her chair. They both quieted down and looked at her. "Wendy, I believe you should make your own choices, but I think joining Fairy Tail may be a little extreme," She told the little girl calmly. Her gaze switched to Natsu. "And you. She's right you know! None of us likes you going to those fights. Do think we _like_ to worry and never know for sure if you're going to come home or end up in some ravine as Chief Takumi's next _murder case_?!" She screamed at him. She growled in frustration before she threw her hands up and retreated back to her and Natsu's bedroom.

Natsu sunk in his seat with a groan after he heard the bedroom door slam.

"The man I love is in Fairy Tail," Wendy whispered as she sat down gently on her seat. "That's why I want to join."

Natsu's head jerked up to look at her. "What?"

Wendy's gaze remained on the hands in her lap. "His name is Romeo; we go to the same school. Fairy Tail might be a really popular gang, but the kids are still made to go to school every day." She told her brother. "He defended me from some classmates who were picking on me. He saved me. I... I love him." Hot tears dripped onto her hands.

"You realize," Wendy's head shot up at her brother, afraid of what he might say. "If I'm going to hand you over to this guy I have to meet him first."

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Yes! I'll bring him over sometime!" She giggled. "Does this mean you'll let me join?" she asked seriously.

"I still don't like it, but I'm not dad either, so I can't technically stop you." He said as he rose from the table. He yawned. "Now, I have to go see if our dear Lucy will let me into bed or if I have to sleep on the couch," Wendy giggled at her brother.

"Good luck, she seemed pretty mad," Wendy sighed.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "Do you guys _really_ worry that much about me?"

"We love you Natsu-nii," Wendy smiled at him. "We'll always worry about you." And then she added, "Even though you _are_ the best in the business."

"And don't you forget it," He laughed. "Wendy, you realize that if you join Fairy Tail we'll kinda be like enemies, right?"

Wendy scoffed. "Nothing could tear us apart."

"That's right," Natsu smirked as he offered his fist across the table to his sister who gladly hit it.

After a few more minutes of making mock threats of taking out all the rival gangs in the world, the siblings both decided to retire for the night.

**-X-**

Natsu knocked lightly at his bedroom door.

"Luce," He called softly, he jiggled the doorknob. He was surprised she didn't lock it. "Lucy?" He asked quietly as he eased open the door. His face fell when he heard sniffles from in the corner on the other side of the bed. Natsu kicked off his shoes and crawled on the bed. He crawled to the other side of the bed, half his body hung off the bed, supported by his arms. "Lucy," He purred. The whimpering blond looked up to where he was right in front of her. She jumped back in surprise.

She quickly wiped her tears away and put a brave face on. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he shifted his weight onto one arm so he could brush a stray tear she missed, off her cheek. He cupped her cheek gently. "I really don't mean to worry you, I just..."

"I know," She whispered. "I just... I get so scared and I just... I never know."

"I know, I'm sorry," He whispered as he scooted further off the bed towards the blond. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered before closing the distance between them and caught his lips. After a few seconds, Natsu pulled back.

"Hey Luce, you think we could move to the bed? My arms are about to give out."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah," She stood up and helped him back on top of the bed. He lay down on a pillow and stretched his arms out for her to join him. She slid next to him and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She was out almost instantly, but Natsu couldn't help but watch the blond as she slept. He brushed some hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there before he pulled back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hallo again...**

**How'd you like it? My throat hurts like a big dog in a box...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**This is a little bed time present from me :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A week later, Wendy was the newest member of the Fairy Tail gang.

a month later, she was in their base of operations-although they called it a hall-, swinging her feet as he sat at a table next to her best friend Romeo. She dug her phone out of her pocket because it had vibrated. When she unlocked her phone, she saw she had a text from her brother.

She groaned and got up from her seat.

"Romeo, I have to go to the store," She told the raven haired boy.

"Okay, let's go," He grinned at her.

She cocked her head at him, "'Let's'?"

"We're not supposed to be out alone after what happened to me the other day," He explained.

"Oh, okay," She smiled at him before they both made their way to the door. They were stopped by Makarov, the head of the operation, speaking.

"Romeo," The said boy turned on his heel at the calling of his name.

"Yes sir!" He saluted the old man.

"Go with team Erza," He said simply.

"Can I take Wendy?" He asked.

"You can," The old man said before he lifted a tankard of ale to his lips.

Romeo and Wendy sped over to Team Erza, which consisted of: Erza Scarlet, Gray and Juvia Fullbuster, Gajeel and Levi Redfox, Laxus Dreyer and MiraJane Strauss.

The group headed out the door and down the streets.

"Wendy," Erza addressed the small blunette. "Romeo has informed me that you need to go to the store, is it anything dire?" She asked.

"Kind of, it's medical supplies for my brother," Wendy explained.

"I'm sure we can go to the store first then, right Erza?" MiraJane asked.

"Yes, we can," The red head confirmed.

Once they entered the store, Wendy grabbed a cart and whipped her phone out for the shopping list.

Hydrogen peroxide,

Rubbing alcohol,

Band-Aids,

Bandage wraps,

Triple antibiotic ointment,

And the list went on...

Fifteen minutes later, the shopping cart was full of medical supplies.

"Is your brother dying or something, kid?" Gray asked.

"I hope not," Wendy whispered as she pulled up to the cashier.

The cashier eyed the goods before looking back to the young girl. The young woman behind the register sighed.

The cashier bagged the items and set them aside.

"Tell him to get well," She told Wendy.

"M'kay thanks Virgo," Wendy grinned at the pink haired woman before she grabbed the bags and they left.

"How did you do that?!" Romeo asked as he took a few bags from Wendy.

"Do what?" She cocked her head at him.

"You walked out without paying," Laxus explained in a monotone.

"Oh," Wendy giggled, "My brother's reputation precedes me."

The rest of the group scratched their heads and wondered what kind of brother the young girl had.

After a few minutes, the scenery was too familiar for Wendy.

"Where are we going?" Wendy whispered to Romeo.

"They found the guy who helped me the other day, we have to go give him our thanks," He explained.

Wendy looked around again, "Who was he?"

Romeo's eyes lit up, "He's the famous Salamander!" He whispered excitedly.

"What?!" Wendy shrieked, causing everyone in the group to turn to her.

"What is wrong with Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing," Wendy mumbled before she went ahead of the crowd.

"Wendy, what are you doing, we are in enemy territory, let the older people lead!" Romeo sped ahead and grabbed her arm.

"We're in no danger here," she told him. "We're looking for Salamander, correct?"

"Yes," Erza answered.

"Then come on, I know the way," She continued on the way and the others followed.

A few minutes later, they were in front of a white house that had a very poorly kept yard. Wendy walked right up to the front door.

"Wait." Wendy stopped as Gajeel spoke, "There might be traps."

Wendy scoffed, "There aren't any traps here, trust me."

"How would you know?" Levi cocked her head.

"I live here," Wendy answered simply.

"We needed to go to Salamander's house, Wendy, not yours," Levi said gently.

Wendy nodded. "Salamander's my big brother," She said joyfully as she turned on her heel and unlocked the front door, she opened it wide so the others could enter. "Come in." She said as she stepped in. She kicked off her shoes by the door. The others followed suit and followed her into the house, "Natsu-nii?" She called. She was answered by a groan in the living room.

"Did you get them?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah," She said, entering the room and moving to the couch where Natsu lay. "Virgo says get well by the way," He grunted in response. "You look worse than normal," Wendy nodded.

Natsu wore a proud smile on his lips, "I almost beat the old man!" He declared. "But then the bastard cheated."

Wendy noticed the group of people by the door. "Come on in, guys," She called them over.

Natsu rolled his head over, but was met by the back of the couch, "Someone here?" He asked.

"Yep!" The group of people made their way to the front of the couch and gasped at what they saw, Natsu's face was badly bruised and very bloody. It looked like he was barely breathing. He looked rough. "These are some of the members of Fairy Tail," She told him as she took the bags from Romeo and placed them on the floor by the couch.

"Is this _really_ the guy that saved you the other day, Romeo?" Gray scoffed.

"I-I think so," He looked closely at the heavily bandaged Natsu, "Was it you?"

Natsu looked back at Romeo, "The bastards broke my rules on my turf, it wasn't to save you," Natsu explained.

Wendy dabbed rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and put it to a cut under her brother's eye. He groaned in pain.

"Wait; did you say 'Romeo'?" He looked at the boy.

"Yes...?"

"C'mere, boy," Natsu sat up with Wendy's help. Romeo got closer to Natsu so he could whisper in the boy's ear. "Hurt my sister, and I'll finish the job I interrupted," He said in a threatening tone. Romeo pulled back with wide eyes.

"Yes sir!" He saluted the man. Natsu lay back on the couch, glaring daggers at Romeo.

"You must have been taken by some really weak people for _this_ guy to have beaten them," Gray commented.

"Excuse me?!" Natsu yelled. "I bet I could beat your ass right now!" He jumped up, despite his injuries and put his fists up.

"I know you could, Oniichan, but you need to sit down," Wendy said as she pushed her brother back down on the couch.

"Hey, Wendy what's that supposed to mean?!" Gray demanded. "I could beat this guy with my eyes closed!"

Natsu was about to counter when the front door opened.

"Natsu!" A male child's voice called as a little boy about five with cerulean hair ran into the room. "I've got something for y-" He looked at the people in the room. "Who are you people?"

"Happy!" Natsu's arm sprung up from the couch, reaching into the air. It was the only thing visible of Natsu's body to the small boy from the door.

"Aye sir!" The boy yelled and ran to the front of the couch.

"Did you get it?" Natsu asked the boy.

"Here's the report, sir!" Happy handed Natsu a manila folder. Natsu took the folder and flipped through it. He grunted as he stood up and started to walk around the room.

He suddenly stopped pacing and looked at the Fairy Tail gang members. "Can I help you people?"

"Yes," Erza cleared her throat, "We came here to thank you for saving one of our own," she offered her hand, but Natsu ignored it and went back to the folder.

"Like I said, I didn't do it for him," He sighed. His head shot up to look at the raven haired boy. "You still owe me a favor by the way," He told the boy. The others looked at him like he just insulted their entire families.

"F-Favor?" Romeo stuttered.

"A favor," Natsu repeated, then turned his attention back to his folder, "Happy, what's this?" The cerulean haired boy sped forward.

Happy looked at the folder carefully after he put and adjusted a pair of glasses on his nose. "Exactly what it says," He laughed. "Grandpa's coming home!"

Natsu muttered a curse under his breath. He started pacing back and forth in the room.

"Daddy?" Wendy repeated. Her eyes went wide and she turned back to her fellow gang members. "You guys should go back, I'll stay here for the day," She smiled sweetly at them. They all gave her a look before they left.

"Oh boy," Natsu whispered. "Not good."

* * *

**A/N Hallo again, Loves!**

**How was your day?**

**My sore throat is pretty much all better 'cause I've been chugging Colloidal Silver all day. Gotta love that stuff!**

**I never get the Ricola brand cough drops because I like them so much, I start to eat them like candy... They're _really_ good! X)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We need to find out more about this 'favor'," Laxus sighed.

"I agree," Erza said. "Fairy Tail takes great pains not to be in debt to anyone."

"Then let's go," Gray said as he rose to leave along with Erza, Gajeel and Laxus.

**-X-**

Wendy stomped down the stairs silently cursing every living thing on Earthland. Why you ask?

Her idiotic brother! He was in the basement, pounding away at his stupid punching bag with his stupid music blaring.

She got the guy had to train, but at _seven_ in the morning?!

She shuffled into the kitchen, her mood lightened slightly as she saw food on the stove. She snatched a plate out of the cupboard and heaped food onto it. She sat down at the table and started to eat. She noted the two dishes by the sink and figured Lucy was already up.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and cocked an eyebrow at her mistake.

How could it be in fact 11:47 in the morning?

She sighed as she took a bite of cold scrambled egg. Her mind began to wonder to her present situation.

What was she gonna do?

Igneel Dragneel, Wendy and Natsu's father will be coming home in a few days.

He left a few direct orders for the two before he left.

One: Keep each other safe.

Two: (For Wendy) Don't get pregnant.

Three: (For Natsu) don't get Lucy, or any other girl pregnant (He basically better not have grandchildren by the time he gets back).

Four: Stick by each other _always_.

Five: Don't die.

And finally, number six: Do not under _any_ _circumstances_, join a gang.

Wendy had broken that rule, and she was sure she was going to pay dearly for it.

She jumped when someone pounded on the door.

Should she get it or skip the country? She decided she probably shouldn't skip the country because a) she had no money and b) Igneel would probably only get angrier.

She got up and slowly went to the door. She cracked it open.

"Dad?" She whispered. Her eyes lit up when she saw her team by the door. She threw open the door and jumped on Erza in a hug. "Thank you so much for not being my dad!" She exclaimed.

Erza quickly put Wendy down. "Good morning, Wendy," she said with a small smile, "We're here to see your brother."

"Alright," She smiled, "Come on, he's in the basement." Wendy led them downstairs and cocked her eyebrow when she noticed the music was turned off. She opened the door to the basement and led them to the room where Natsu trained.

Once they were in the room, and Erza got a good look at Natsu, she froze.

Natsu was shirtless and wearing very loose shorts, he had red boxing gloves on his hands and was punching bag in front of him repeatedly. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which made him glisten in the light of the room. Erza quickly wiped any blood of her face before any of the males in the group could notice.

Natsu's mouth moved but they struggled to hear what he said.

Hey all jumped when something came at him from around the corner and hit him in the back. Was it a pen, a paint brush? Maybe a knife?

He stopped assaulting the punching bag.

"What the hell, Luce?!" He turned around and yelled.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about Igneel," A female voice came from around the corner.

"But it _true_!" He countered. "He specifically said _no_ grandkids, how we are going to explain this?!" He demanded.

"Happy isn't really our child," The girl said.

"Yeah he is!" Natsu yelled as he slipped off his gloves. "We're all he has," Natsu lay down onto the matted floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I meant not biologically, he not ours, but yes, he is our son." A blond woman appeared from around the corner, she was covered in splattered paint of all colors. She came and knelt down beside the man and brushed some hair off his forehead. "You know, _technically_ we _didn't_ break any rules," Natsu rolled his head over to look at her.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"He said don't get anyone pregnant," The blond said. "I haven't gotten pregnant." She paused. "And if you ever got any one else pregnant, I would kill you, myself." Natsu smirked at her.

"Relax," He said, "I've only got about three kids now." Lucy was silent. "Luce, I'm kidding," Still silent. "Lucy," He purred as he sat up from where he lay. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Agh!" She screamed, "Don't touch me, you're really sweaty!" She tried to push the man off but he held tight.

"And you're covered in paint, your point is?" He asked in her ear.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "That we should go clean up." Natsu smirked and captured the woman's lips in a passionate kiss. Natsu leaned Lucy back so she was lying on the floor...

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Someone yelled from the doorway. Both their heads jerked to the door to find the Fairy Tail members, the males, with a look of disgust and Erza with a look that said she wanted to see more. Lucy's face turned bright red and as she planted her face in her hands. She rolled over in embarrassment.

Natsu groaned and fell back down to the floor. "What do _you_ _want_?" He demanded.

"We need to talk, Salamander," Laxus said.

"Couldn't you come back later, couldn't you see what was about to happen?!" He slung his arm over his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as she rolled over to face the pink haired man. She turned redder, if that were possible.

"What?" He sat up. She just shook her head in her hands. "Ain't it true?" He asked as he leaned over her and slid a hand up her side.

She jumped up. "I'm gonna go check on Happy!" She declared and sped past the Fairy Tail members and up the stairs.

Natsu snickered quietly to himself as he stood up. He picked up his boxing gloves and turned the corner out of the room.

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"What?!" His head popped back around the corner.

"We need to talk to you," Erza said.

"And I need a shower," He said before disappearing again.

"We might as well go upstairs," Wendy said as she turned to the door, totally unfazed. "You guys want anything to eat?" They agreed and went upstairs.

The group came back into the kitchen, where same boy from two days ago with the cerulean hair was at the table, kicking his legs and munching on some fish sticks. There was also the woman from earlier, but in different clothes, she had a short jean shorts and a tight v-neck t-shirt, covered by an apron. But paint still stuck in her hair. She was scrubbing a pot in the sink.

"If you scrub any harder, you're going to wear a hole in it," The cerulean boy chuckled.

The woman didn't respond, except by scrubbing harder.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy called. The blond woman jumped and turned around, still as red as a tomato.

"Yes Wendy?" She asked. She was still very flustered.

"Could you make us some lunch?" The small girl gestured to the group. Lucy's blush deepened as she nodded. A few minutes later, she had a small lunch whipped up for the group, which consisted of fish sticks and chicken nuggets for the kids and a few sandwiches for the adults.

Natsu came in a few minutes later, wearing a light t-shirt and shorts, he was bare footed and had a white towel around his neck. Lucy was boiling water for some tea and humming quietly. He walked up to his girlfriend by the stove and snaked his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

"I'm hungry," He whined.

"Eat some fish," She picked up a plate by the stove and held it up a bit. Natsu grabbed a fish stick off the plate and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "Needs something," he thought aloud. Lucy reached over again and grabbed a bottle of tartar sauce and handed it to the man, who gladly took it. He squirted some on a piece of fish and tried again. "Yep!" he exclaimed. "That's much better!" He continued to eat while holding onto Lucy.

"You mind? I'm trying to do something!" She exclaimed.

"Ooh, Natsu, you better not make her mad, she'll kick you out of bed again!" Happy snickered.

"Nah," Natsu said loudly as he nuzzled into her neck, "She can't stay mad at me for that long."

"I wouldn't push it," Lucy sang a little _too_ cheerfully. Natsu instantly let go and grabbed his plate, heading to the table. He sat down next to Happy, ruffling his hair.

"You have to be careful with women Happy," He told the boy with as he shook his finger, "First they're happy, and then all the sudden, they stop cooking!" He exclaimed and dug into his own food.

"Aye sir!" The kid exclaimed before coping his father's actions.

"Don't you forget it," Lucy giggled as she set a tray of tea cups down on the table. She took off her apron and draped it in a seat by Natsu, and sat in the seat.

"Now," Natsu groaned as he looked at the group of four munching on their food. "What is it that you want?" he asked as he got up and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed a beverage out of it, and then sat back down. He set the can down by Lucy, who smiled gratefully at him.

"We need to know more about this favor you said we owe you," Laxus said in between bites.

Lucy popped her club soda open and took a sip as Natsu began to explain.

"I deal in favors. Probably everyone you know has at some point owed me a favor," He chuckled as he stole Lucy's can and took a drink, he made a sour face at the syrup-less soda. The blond pouted until he handed the beverage back. "I will call in that favor at the time of my choosing, once that favor is fulfilled, you are no longer in my debt."

"What kind of favor will it be?" Gray asked as he took a sip of tea.

"That's my choice," Natsu said.

"So we just have to sit and wait for you to call it in?!" Gajeel growled.

"I'm sure Natsu-nii won't make us do anything bad," She patted the man's arm and then turned to her brother, "Right?"

"I'm sure he won't, Wendy, I mean, I might need someone to carry groceries and Natsu may call in a favor because he's busy, or something," Lucy suggested.

"Or he may have a kill order," Happy's eyes widened.

"Happy!" Lucy slammed her hand on the table. The young boy flinched.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-Okāsan..."

"I don't do kill orders," Natsu told everyone.

"Good, because, we're not murders," Gray said.

"You would be if that's what my favor was," Natsu said darkly.

"Natsu!" Wendy and Lucy screeched at the same time.

"It's true!" He exclaimed. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms under her bust, making it elevate a bit. Laxus ran his eyes over the blond appreciatively. Natsu audibly growled as he noticed where the blond's gaze was. "You're on top of the kill list buddy," He warned. Laxus' eyes widened as he realized he had been caught. Lucy's head shot to Natsu, then to Laxus, who he was glaring at. Lucy blushed as Laxus was still looking at her. Laxus snapped his attention to a cloud visible from the window above the sink.

"We would not carry through with the repayment of the favor if it came to murder," Erza said.

"Just know that I have people owing me favors all over the country, all I have to do is make _one_ phone call and you can be in a funeral home by the next hour," Natsu told the group, who visibly gulped. "Now is that all, because I have a serious problem on my hands."

"Yes, that will be all," Erza said, rising from her chair, the others following suit.

"I'll see you out," Wendy said, also rising.

Once they were out on the porch, Wendy turned to her fellow gang members.

"You guys will protect me, right?" She asked.

Laxus gave a small smile before ruffling her hair. "Of course we will, kid, you're family." And with that, they left.

Wendy smiled.

_Family._

* * *

**A/N Hallo again, Loves!**

** This is my favorite chapter so far, with the family moments and such.**

**This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so now you're gonna have to wait like everyone else ;)**

**LET'S ALL HAVE A HAND FOR SEMI PERVY ERZA! XD**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

Lucy shuffled out of bed and yawned. That yawn turned into a groan.

Why?

Because they were expecting Igneel to return today, and Natsu was on edge. She really couldn't get why Natsu and Wendy were so scared of him, she thought Igneel was a wonderful father and all around great guy.

I mean, what kind of guy just brings a scrawny blond orphan off the streets when they're three years old?

A nice one.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She chuckled a bit when she saw the bed hair and dark circles under her chocolate eyes. She wet a brush and pulled it gently through her sensitive head of hair. After she was done, she brushed her teeth. As she was rinsing out her mouth, the bathroom door opened and Natsu walked in. She looked at him and her eyebrows creased.

"You look bad," She told him.

"Good morning to you too," He yawned as he went to turn on the shower.

"I'm serious, Natsu, you need sleep," She pointed at him with her tooth brush.

"I just got up," He stripped of his shirt and looked in the mirror, standing beside Lucy.

She hummed in response. "Yes you did, after going to bed at four last night," She put her toothbrush back in the holder and turned to her tired pink haired boyfriend. She stepped toward him. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You need sleep," She drew out her syllables. "Your father is a wonderful man and he will understand. We didn't break any rules, and we are not in trouble."

He kissed her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her. "I know I've just got no idea how we're going to explain this."

"Our best bet is the truth," Lucy snuggled her face into his bare chest. "You need a shower."

"Wanna take one with me?" The blond picked her head up and looked at the man smirking down at her.

"Yeah, no, I gotta get Happy up and ready to go." She told him as she backed away from him.

"Ready to go where?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's going with Wendy today," She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait." Natsu was instantly snapped fully awake. "To _Fairy Tail_?" He followed Lucy out of the bathroom to find her digging though the closet.

She poked her head out, holding a pale green shirt over her topless self. "No!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't let her take him to Fairy Tail! They're just going to Aries' and Loke's for a bit."

Natsu sighed in relief. "Good." And he went to take his shower. Lucy pulled on her green three quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of white capris, with a pair of brown sandals.

She went across the hall and cracked open Wendy's and Happy's door. Wendy was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a yellow and blue striped camisole. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, putting on a pair of Converse on her feet.

Happy, on the other hand, was snoring loudly in his bed.

Lucy giggled and stepped over to her son's bed.

Wendy jumped when she realized Lucy's presence in the room. "Oh, didn't see you there, good morning, Lucy-san!"

"Good morning, Wendy!" Lucy grinned at the girl before turning back to the other bluenette in the room and shook him a bit. "Happy, you need to get up of you want to go with Wendy," The boy was unresponsive, so Lucy shook harder. "Happy!"

The boy shot up in bed. "Huh?!" He exclaimed.

"Get dressed, you're going to Aunt Aries house with Wendy," She told him before going to go start breakfast.

**-X-**

"Be safe, don't talk to anybody on your way there, and come straight back, understand?" Lucy put a scarf and baseball cap on the small boy.

"Geez Luce, they're only going a little ways," Natsu called from the kitchen with his mouth full of food.

"Well, still!" She called back before she stood up from where she knelt before the boy. She turned to Wendy. "Same rules to you, straight there, straight back. Don't leave him alone"

Wendy nodded, "Yes, Lucy-san." Wendy took Happy's hand and they left the house. Lucy closed the door softly behind them, and went to the kitchen.

"When are we expecting Igneel?" Lucy asked Natsu, who was slapping together a Dagwood sandwich together.

"After the early report that he was coming, he sent a postcard saying he would be here somewhere dinnertime." He said as he speared an olive with a toothpick and stabbed it into the sandwich.

Lucy nodded. "So if he's coming for dinner, I better start cooking, I know how you Dragneel men like to eat."

Natsu froze in stuffing the sandwich of unbelievable proportions into his mouth to look over to Lucy

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled. Lucy giggled at him.

"Nothing dear~" She sang as she got out ingredients for dinner.

**-X-**

Lucy sang quietly at the stove while Natsu sat at the table with his head on his arms, snoring softly.

Natsu jolted awake when the doorbell sounded. He cursed aloud and started to run around, flailing his arms. Lucy simply ignored him while she wiped her hands on her waist apron and headed to get the door.

She unlocked the door with a click and opened it part ways.

"Hallo?" A small brunette boy stood at the front door, holding several boxes, and in a uniform of some kind.

"Hello, ma'am, would you like to purchase a box of Girl Scout cookies?" The child asked.

"Um..." Lucy hesitated before she continued. "Aren't Girl Scouts supposed to be girls?"

"Yes ma'am," The boy sighed. "I was roped into this because I lost a bet; I get to go home when I sell all these cookies."

Lucy giggled, "How many do you have left?"

"Four," He replied.

"Then I will buy four." Lucy declared.

The boy's eyes brightened, "Really?"

Lucy nodded. She pulled out her wallet. "How much do they cost?"

She paid for the boxes and the boy left, jumping for joy.

Lucy went back into the kitchen to find a drowsy Natsu rubbing his eyes. He looked over to her sleepily.

"Was it him?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and placed the boxes in the pantry, "Waz' dat?" Lucy giggled at his struggling to keep awake. She walked over to the stove to resume her cooking.

"Girl Scout cookies," She sang. Even though she had her back to him, she knew he perked up instantly. "No, you can't have any until after dinner," Although, she already knew he was by the pantry.

"But Luce!" He exclaimed. "We will dishonor the poor girl who brought these cookies to us in this cold weather!"

"Actually," Lucy giggled. "It was a boy who brought the cookies."

"Then it's even worse! That poor boy had to come all the way out here and sell us cookies in the name of women!"

"No," Lucy said. "We're having dinner right when your father gets here." She paused. She snuck a look at Natsu who was reading the label of a box while trying to ninja a cookie out of the package. She gave him a fake pouting expression "I thought we could watch a movie tonight and eat them when Wendy and Happy go to bed." She pouted

Natsu froze. In a flash, the cookies were back in their original positions in the pantry.

They both jumped when the doorbell rang again. Natsu went to get it this time; He grabbed the door and yanked the door open. He grinned when he saw who was at the door.

* * *

**A/N So excited for the next part! ^.^**

**Yes, who do you think it is? Igneel... Loke... Hibiki... Cobra and Midnight... The FBI... *And the list goes on***

**Yes, my health report, because you all care so much... (Lol jk): I currently am unable to speak because of this cursed sore throat. It sucks. Big time.**

**I watched 'The Devil Is A Part Timer' over the weekend, and I gotta say, I LOVED it! It was _awesome_ Sadao, Ashiya and Urushihara(?) Were my favorites.**

**Best quote from that show was... _'I implore you to bring the hammer down on him, Sire,'_ As said by Ashiya, to Sodao Mao about Urushihara.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hallo Love!**

* * *

Happy gripped onto his aunt's hand as they made their way through the streets.

"Wendy…" Happy clutched onto her hand tighter.

"What is it, Happy?" She looked down to the boy.

He glanced around before answering. "We need to go home."

"But Happy, we have to go to Loke's and Aries' house," Wendy giggled. She sped ahead, pulling the boy along with her.

Happy took a look around.

_'I saw it,'_ He thought. _'I know I saw it,'_ He glanced around frantically before he clutched Wendy's hand tighter and ran with her. He shut his eyes tight as he ran where she led him. He fell down when they ran into something hard.

"I-I'm sorry," Wendy stuttered as she got up and brushed herself off. Happy grew nervous as she let go of his hand. He looked at the men they bumped into as he stood up. He studied them for a good minute before his eyes widened. He saw a tattoo on the neck of one of the two men that stood before them. The tattoo was a child in the fetal position, in black ink. The tattoo was about the size of a quarter, but you spot it if you were looking for it.

Happy's fists clenched into little balls as he glared at the two men before them.

"It's okay, kids," The men smiled kindly at them.

Happy stepped forward towards Wendy and grabbed her arm in alarm, but she paid no heed and continued smiling and talking to the men.

"Wendy," Happy said in a low voice, "We need to go home." Suddenly, the men's kind smiles turned into sick grins.

"Sorry, kid," The first one sneered. "You're not going home." They stepped forward towards the children. Before Wendy could register what was happening, Happy was already took off, the bluenette in tow. The two weaved their way through the streets, trying to elude the men chasing after them.

Happy led them into a nearby convenience store. The one owned by Virgo. Happy ran with Wendy past Virgo and into the back room. He hid them behind a few crates and boxes.

He surprised Wendy when he turned to her with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I told you we needed to go home," He sobbed. "Now we're never going to see Natsu or Lucy-okasan again," He blubbered, wiping his nose with his jacket sleeve.

"Happy, what are you talking about?" She stroked the boy's hair out of his face. "We outran them, they won't find us."

"Yes they will!" Happy exclaimed. "They'll find us and take us back to that awful, awful place," He sobbed into his scarf.

"What place?" Before the boy could answer, they heard the door chime ring, and heavy footsteps come into the store. The vaguely heard their conversation with Virgo before they heard a gunshot, which made Wendy yelp, and Happy clap his hands over her mouth. He drew one of his hands away and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

They were as quiet as a grave as the footsteps came into the backroom. Wendy was silently sobbing as the footsteps got nearer. The men searched the stack of boxes right beside them before it sounded like they moved on. Wendy let out a hiccup that made the footsteps pause and listen. Happy looked to Wendy with wide eyes.

The girl had her hands clasped, sobbing a silent prayer.

The footsteps suddenly started back up, but they got nearer this time.

The footsteps paused again, it sounded like they were right next to the crates they were hiding behind. The box that was above them was lifted. Their heads shot up to look at the man.

"Found you," He chuckled. He reached down and grabbed Wendy by her hair and yanked her up from her hiding place. Happy's pupils dilated and adrenaline poisoned his veins as he watched his dear aunt being dragged by her hair out of the back room and the next man coming to do the same to him. He shot up and ran to the men. He picked up an apple that fell from a nearby crate and threw it hard; hitting a place no man ever wants to be hit. He fell to the ground, cradling himself as he groaned in pain.

He zipped out of the back room to find Wendy. And he did, unconscious on the floor. He looked at the man standing over her with disgust and hate. Before he could move there was a blunt pain in the back of his head. He fell forward, black slipping into his vision quickly. The last thing he saw was the faint outline of the first man throwing Wendy over his shoulder. He could feel being hoisted up much like his aunt before he completely blacked out.

**-X-**

"See?" Lucy whispered to Natsu in the kitchen. "I told you he'd be nice."

"Luce, my dad runs on the _'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' _rule. He's only acting nice until he delivers a swift and merciless punishment," Natsu said as put a plate in the sink. His girlfriend only rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She hooked his arm. "Let's go," She laughed as she pulled the hesitating pinkette out of the kitchen. They walked in to see Natsu's father Igneel by the wall, studying a few pictures on the wall.

"It really is a shame Wendy wasn't here today," He mused.

Lucy glanced at the clock. "They should be here soon," She told him. She and Natsu sat down on the couch, Lucy slightly leaning on Natsu's arm.

Igneel took a picture off the wall and came back, still studying it. "Who is this boy?" He asked. He passed a picture to Natsu, who took it and looked at it.

He chuckled slightly as he looked at the picture of him and Happy. The four of them were at the park; Wendy was on the swing in the background while Natsu held Happy steady secure hanging upside down on the monkey bars and Lucy took the picture.

Natsu took a deep breath before answering.

"Dad, this is Happy." He said. "He's our son," Igneel looked at them both silently for a moment.

"Lucy, you don't look like you've had a child," He told the woman.

Lucy was pushed into a giggling fit while Natsu stayed silent, blushing madly.

"No," Lucy said once she had calmed down a bit. "You misunderstand. We adopted Happy."

"Oh," The red haired man chuckled. "I see now. I thought the blue hair might be from your mother."

"Nope," Natsu said stiffly.

All of Lucy's giggling subsided and she got silent for a second. "I, um, I'll be right back. I have to go make a phone call." She told the men before she excused herself. She sped upstairs to get her phone. She grabbed it from her nightstand and quickly dialed a specific set of numbers before she connected the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Damn heebie jeebies." She muttered as she waited for Aries to pick up the phone.

_'Please pick up,'_ She thought. _'Pick up, pick up, pick up.'_ She sighed in relief as the receiver clicked.

"Hello?" She heard Loke's voice over the line.

"Hi Loke," She quickly greeted him. "Can I talk to Wendy or Happy please?"

"I thought they decided not to come," Lucy froze at hearing this.

"Loke, what do you mean?" She spoke slowly, the bad feeling settling to the pit of her stomach growing and spread over her whole body.

"They never arrived." Loke told her. "Are they not home?" Lucy's mind raced with the possibilities of all the things that could have happened. They could be hurt! Or worse! Lucy could feel herself start to slip into a panic attack. Her breathing rapidly increased. "Lucy?!" Loke spoke up.

"I have to go," She gasped before she shut the flip phone and spun out of the room.

* * *

**A/N Can't tell you how many feels I got from this chapter...**

**THE FEELS!**

**Now, I have to go work on the Lion, The Lady and The Fairy, because I have a feeling there is going to be a riot...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	7. Notice

Hallo Loves!

I don't know if any of you are actually going to care about this but…

I gotta go on hiatus for a while.

My personal life has gone screwy.

I'm sorry, but… It's gotta be done.

It shouldn't be _too long_ of a hiatus, but I really need to sort some stuff out. Like **_really_**.

I think I should be back some time around late March - early April.

Thank you all for your support through all of my fails and stupid story ideas. And you have truly spoiled me with your wonderful reviews.

ANYWAYS! 'Till next time, Loves—

Ally-chan Ravenwood :-*


End file.
